


cure me and you

by effervescence_halcyon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Falling In Love, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Idiots in Love, Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, basically a love bug au but instead is a love potion au, help my poor lancey lance, i guess sorta?, klance, klance fluff, lance is torn, love bug au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effervescence_halcyon/pseuds/effervescence_halcyon
Summary: In which the crew land on a new planet, the security sensors accidentally squirt Keith with handicapping love-inducing chemicals on account of his Galran blood, and Lance was the first one he saw. Or, that one where Keith is drugged and attached to Lance’s hip, and Lance is doing everything in his control to not blurt out his undeniable crush while Keith nuzzles his neck.Branches off season 3 when Keith was still leader and Shiro was missing because season 4 was freaking traumatic.





	cure me and you

**Author's Note:**

> kudos is my fav way to get authors to continue, don't you agree? :)  
> updates quicker with more kudos/comments. constructive criticism welcome. keep in mind i am a 13 year old fetus when reading this.

Frivoltina, Lance noted, was definitely a little more pink than necessary.

From the moment his boot crushed the pastel pink sand below with a heavy footprint, his retinas were overflowed with pink, pink, and more pink. The trees wore magenta leaves, the sky was stained pale mauve, and the mountains in the distance were a deep red. Honestly, it was hurting Lance’s eyes; his brain screamed that everything on this planet was colored wrong, like some kind of art critic.

Pidge rubbed her eyes beside him, her green paladin armour stark against the landscape. “This planet looks like a page ripped out of a little girl’s coloring book,” she grumbled, kicking a rock.

Behind her, Coran leaped out himself. “We’ll be here for a few quinants. This could be a new ally!” he said in his thick Altean accent, stretching with a couple cringe-worthy joint cracks.

“In Candy Land here?” Pidge slumped. “I wouldn’t be surprised if the trees were fondant or something.”

Eyes lit with idea, Lance turned around and walked past a confused Hunk, took a leaf from a tree and biting a bit. It tasted, predictably, like a leaf, and Lance spat it out right away and coughed between complaints, “That is definitely not fondant.”

“No shit it isn’t,” Keith said incredulously from behind him, only now marching out his lion. He eyed Lance warily with a look of absolute confusion and mild amusement. “Who the hell put that idea in your head, anyway?”

Wordlessly, Hunk pointed to Pidge.

“Traitor!” she said in mock hurt, and they all laughed unanimously as Allura joined them and innocently asked them what was going on. She ended up joining the snickers after being filled in word by word between Hunk’s giggles, all their sniggers mixing into one sound of happiness that imprinted as a happy memory in Lance’s head.

He didn’t know it would be the last time they laughed together before the _incident_ happened.

==-==

“Hello,” a girl at the big pink (Lance decided there was something of a pattern here) gates greeted kindly, raising her hand in a small wave. “My name is Valencia. I’ll be your guide today.”

She had big eyes with a smile to match, skin a rich red tone with even darker hair. A kind of uniform that doubled as a dress hanged off her shoulders and glinting earrings dropped from an elf-like ear. She smelled intoxicating, and Lance’s internal hot-alien radar was going off crazily as he sautered as well as he could with his hands ready to jump into finger guns.

Because, _hey_ , maybe this chick would be the one to help Lance get over his terrible unrequited crush he had on another alien.

He tried to ignore the other said alien’s red ears that contrasted his messy mullet as Lance pushed past him. Keith’s face reddened to match the ears, teeth audibly gritting too, and Lance couldn’t help but be slightly confused; was Keith really this mad about Lance’s flirting? Like, yeah, they were on a mission and it wasn’t exactly _professional_ , but did Keith really have to get this mad, even though he’s the leader and all?

Apparently so, judging from Keith’s expression that was akin to a constipated Kaltenecker’s.

But Lance dismissed those thoughts entirely because he was in front of Valencia now and flirting was _priority_. Cue the finger guns, handsome smirk, and sparkling teeth. He even did a slight hair flip for good measure before quipping, “You must be the North Star because the light around you guided me here!”

And lo and behold, for the first time in space, an alien laughed at his pick-up line. Valencia smiled and giggled warmly whilst Lance’s mouth went dry from surprise and amazement. “Someone is smooth,” she said in her thick French-like accent.

“Anyway,” Keith almost growled, red, matching most of the greenery (red-ery?), interrupting immediately, “We need to get moving. Palace first.”

A pause startled the group before Hunk tacked on, “...Please,” after it was clear Keith wasn’t going to. Hunk hefted his bayard, rubbed his neck uneasily, and finally decided to join Pidge in front, skirting around Allura and altogether avoiding a smoking Keith. Which was probably a good idea, considering when Keith got mad, he got a bit violent, but Lance wasn't giving up his spot next to Valencia because of him, _no siree_.

“Yes, sir.” Valencia smiled innocently, not picking up on Keith’s moody temper, hooking her arm in Lance’s gracefully as they walked towards the castle the pinkish-whitish color of faded flower petals.

Waving towards the moat decorated with artillery around the castle, Valencia said, “This is the security moat. It has guns loaded with _elixaria relishia_ around the banks and meanders.”

“And what is this… _elixaria relisha_?” asked Coran, like a curious tourist.

“It is one of our potions we harvest from the trees here.” She pointed to one of the trees, all identical to the one Lance tried to bite, scattered around the city and in the landscape. “The guns are built to detect Galra blood and shoot it because of it’s handicapping effects.”

Coran curled his mustache. “How, may I ask, does it handicap?”

“From contact, the target is drugged immediately. The first person they see is the person the target thinks they love, which proves helpful in battle since they completely forget their objective and become easy targets for real weapons. Sometimes they even fall in love with our own soldiers and we may turn those Galra against its own brethren until a week’s passing, at which the effects wear off and the Galra is killed or imprisoned by us.”

From her side, Allura’s mouth fell open slightly in amazement, gasping, “That is quite high technology. Do you may think we could use some for our own endeavors?”

“We may ask the Queene once we arrive,” Valencia said brightly, leading them to the moat, smiling. Lance’s eyes were trained on her, smitten and intoxicated at the same time, but still knowing that once he turned around he’d be back to pining on Keith. Stupid, _stupid_ adorable mullet. He shouldn’t turn around for as long as possible.

From behind, Keith yelled with an accompanying thud.

Lance turned around.

==-==

Almost immediately, Hunk was at fallen Keith’s side, doing his strange panic-routine that Lance had seen a million times over: his eyes widened into frightened saucers, his mouth slacked with shock, and his eyebrows heavied with intense uncertainty. This time, though, it was amplified, almost reaching _finals-test-scores-are-about-to-be-released_ level, and believe Lance, _that_ was a sight to behold.

His fright was justified though: Keith was almost never off guard. In fact, even when he was pissed, Lance was sure he was still tracking everyone’s move like a paranoid cat or something. For him to be caught surprised… that definitely was an interesting detail that made the hairs on Lance’s leg stand on end.

Allura and Valencia kneeled on either side of Keith, both simultaneously examining his black paladin suit carefully. Keith shifted, twitching in his armour before he suddenly shot up like a horror movie jump scare with a mullet. Allura and Valencia let out a simultaneous squeak, Hunk nearly pissed his pants, and Coran dropped his camera-thing. Even _Pidge_ fumbled her bayard and did a double take. 

Lance himself started and nearly tripped before armoured arms wrapped around him, and Keith was suddenly not on the floor but instead nuzzling his neck. Lance tensed up for the millisecond it took for realization to dawn.

Really, you can’t blame him when he screamed so loud one of the guards nearby got startled so bad she set off the palace alarm.

==-==


End file.
